This invention relates generally to a force-responsive device.
More particularly, the invention relates to a force-responsive device capable of measuring time intervals, and still more specifically to a device which is actuatable by changes in velocity, by gravity, by centrifugal force and/or other forces as will become apparent hereinafter.
The device according to the present invention may advantageously be integrated with an electrical switch and/or be connected to electrical signal-generating means.
Devices of the type disclosed herein are especially well suited for applications in rocketry and space-flight, but are not limited to such applications. They can be employed to control the acceleration of a rocket or missile, as well as in the programming of multi-stage firing and instrumentation. Devices known from the prior art for such applications are not satisfactory for reasons known to those skilled in the art, including their large size and weight, complexity of construction and, in many instances, lack of reliability.
There are a great number of commercial applications also. Another application of this device is that of a gravity-deceleration time fuze for smaller caliber field piece projectiles, including bazookas. It is particularly applicable for the ignition of the rocket fuel of a projectile in flight, i.e., after the initial ballistic firing of same.